Lady Death
by Crossover-pixie-yay
Summary: Something happens and Kid becomes a girl! How will everybody react? Will Soul fall for his now feminine friend? Kid gets tangled into a web of confusion and girl drama! Soul x fem!Kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I know this s not a crossover, but it was a great Idea and I just had to do it! **

**I don't soul eater or its characters, just the plot of this story (like you didn't already know that! ;D)**

KIDS POV

"KID! STOP BEING LAZY AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE FOR BREAKFAST!" My weapon, Liz, shouted from behind my bedroom door. Groaning, I sat up in my bed. When she shouts like that, it means that she had probably been trying to wake me up for the past thirty minutes. The next plan to wake me up was to let Patty into my room. she would either mess up the symmetry or jump on top of me.

Choosing the smart way out of that situation, I rolled tiredly out of my bed and dragged my feet over to my bedroom door.

"I'm up", I called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, kiddo. breakfast is waiting downstairs. Patty, Maka, Tsubaki and I are going shopping."

"Alright" I mumbled.

"Kid, are you alright? Your voice sounds a little funny today." Liz pointed out to me. It was true. My voice was sounding a little high pitched since I woke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go shopping with your friends." I answered back to her.

After a few minutes, I heard the door slam, meaning that they had gone out. I chose to go and eat my Breakfast first, since I was hungry. On my dining room table sat a plate filled with pancakes and a few strips of bacon.

Once done with that, I went back up to my bedroom to make my bed as symmetrically as possible. My phone was vibrating on my bedside table next to the bed, so I checked it. Black Star had texted me.

'Hey Kid, wanna come over and shoot some hoops with me, Chrona, and Soul?' It read.

Checking the time, I replied, 'In about an hour. See you guys at 10:00.'

He replied again, this time stating 'alright'.

LIZ'S POV

Once out of the mansion, we went to pick up Maka and Tsubaki. Since we had been planing this event for about a week, Maka and Tsubaki were already both a Maka's house, waiting or us to get here.

When I knocked on her apartment's door, Soul opened it with a yawn.

"Sup guys? The other girls are in Maka's room. If you need me, I'll be out with Kid, Chrona, and Black Star. See ya." Soul said, leaving the building and boarding his motorcycle.

We went into Maka's room to find them talking on Maka's bed. With a loud 'HI', Patty jumped up onto the bed with the other two girls.

"Hey you guys! We were just talking about where to go first. Liz, any ideas?" Maka asked.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere for Breakfast like Deathbucks, perhaps? I didn't get any food this morning with Black Star yelling into my face about whatever." Tsubaki said.

"Sounds good. I spent my entire morning waking up Kid." I agreed.

"Same for me with Soul." Maka added in. With that, we all left for the coffee shop.

SOULS POV

God, when is he going to get here? Kid has been late for the past thirty minutes. "Is he even going to show up?" I asked Black Star.

"Wait, I just got a text. Said that he can't make it." Black Star said.

"We'll just have to get Chrona to be referee." I stated, disappointed. The game is a lot more fun when not one on one.

Once we set Chrona into position, the game started.

KIDS POV

I went into my bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Something strange was happening.

As I stared into my mirror, I saw just what. First went my waist. It curved inward, making my hips look feminine and pronounced. When my waistline shrank, it felt like I was being squeezed through a tiny tube, and getting stuck in the middle.

My arms and legs were also changing. They became thinner and less defined, my hands and feet shrinking slightly and rounding and smoothing out to a more petite size. This gave me a tingling feeling like when your legs fall asleep, and that pins and needles feeling begins to pop up and it hurts, but it was all over my body. By now, I was obviously panicking.

Leaning against my sink, staring into my mirror, I watched in horror as my hair lengthened to my shoulders. There was no doubt about it. I was becoming a girl. But how, why?!

As my shoulders became less masculine shaped, I also noticed my chest begin to swell in size, reaching a bit larger than Liz's.

'Great, now I'm a girl, with big boobs.' I thought to myself.

Lastly, my eyes narrowed and curved to a more "girly" shape, before no more changes happened to my body.

The worst part about the timing and situation, though, was a text I just got from Liz, stating that all of the girls were staying over for the night, and that she and Patty were already home.

"Kid! Get down here! You need to help us set up for our sleep over." Liz's voice came from outside my door.

"Darn it!" I whispered before clamping my hands over my mouth.

My voice was WAY higher pitched than it was before! Well, I guess I couldn't keep this away from Liz or Patty for long. straightening out my pajama pants and selecting a top, since, being a boy, I hadn't worn a shirt to bed, I picked up my guts, and stepped outside my door to a confused, then shocked looking Liz.

"What do you need me for?" I asked as normally as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**yay! a second chappie! I can't wait for everyone to read this one, it took me som long to write. TToTT. **

**Disclaimer: is this even necessary? If I wasn't a FAN would I be writing a FANfiction?**

Kidd's POV

My astounded weapon could only stare. She was obviously debating the fact of me even being myself, and not just some girl.

"Uhh, Liz? Are you okay?" I cautiously asked her.

"OH MY GOD KID, IT IS YOU!" She screamed, covering her face in horror. "WHAT HAPPENED?! You have BOOBS!"

"I don't know! While you were gone, well, THIS happened!" I yelled back to her, gesturing toward myself. I clamped my hands over my mouth again. I'm still not used to the whole girl-voice.

Liz just looked me up and down for a few minutes. Neither of us knew what to do at the moment. It was hard for me to stand up straight, considering the new weight on my chest. Now I know what most girls have to go through every day, excluding Maka.  
And to add to my uncomfortable chest, I don't like being looked at so closely by my older roommate.

"Nobody can see you like this, Kid. And there is only one obvious solution." Liz snapped me out of my thoughts, only for me to hear her beginning to fan girl squeal. This could not be good.

"MAKEOVER!"

"Really?! Why would I ever agree to that?" I asked defensively.

"Well, it would help disguise you appearance, plus, it's freaking FUN!" She happily shouted back at me.

"Okay, okay! Fine. Lets go shopping or whatever. Just to get it over with." I said, heading back into my room.

"WAIT!" Liz said, pulling the collar of my shirt back toward the hallway.

"What?"

"I have to delay the slumber party for a few hours. And you should temporarily borrow one of my bras until we can buy a set for you." Liz said, making me groan. The last thing I wanted was for a piece of tight elastic-like cloth to suffocate my chest.

I followed Liz to her bedroom, where she gave me a bra, adjusted the shoulder straps to basically fit me, than she gave me a pair of her jeans, which were too long for me, and an old shirt of hers that fit me and was basically symmetrical. She also gave me some heels that I failed to walk in. Instead, I chose a pair of her boots that didn't really fit me, but would have to do for now.  
Good thing it was Saturday. If this had happened on a weekday, I would have many questions to answer.

"Come on, come on! Let's get going!" The pistol shouted at me.  
"Goddammit, Liz! I'm coming! One second." I pulled a beanie hat of hers over my sanzu lines, than walked out the door. "What? Want someone to recognize me?"

"Just come on." Liz huffed.

''''''''''Later at the mall''''''''''

"NO!" To hell am I wearing THAT." I defensively yelled at Liz, who was holding a very revealing top. "It isn't even symmetrical, why would you suggest it in the first place?"

"Oh, come on, kid these kinds of tops are super cute and stylish on girls. I mean, don't you want boys to look at you?" This last part she asked slyly.

"Liz! If you have already forgotten, I am actually a BOY, so no. I don't." I snapped back, blushing.

"Oh, really? What about SOUL?" The scythes name was emphasized, making me blush even harder. How did she know about my crush on that boy? I never told anyone about it!

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU LEARN ABOUT THAT?!" I shouted, attracting some passerby attention. They turned back though, seeing it as a normal teen girl freak out.

"Well, first off no straight guy would keep a DIARY, but you should at least keep a lock on it if you do." Came her clever reply.

"It's a JOURNAL, Liz, a journal. But how did you find it? I hid that in a very good place." I said, flushed.

"Being a girl, I know that most diaries or journals are kept hidden under the bed, so it wasn't all that great." The pistol said back, triumphant. "Now, I can get you some clothes he would like, or you can stay your lonely little reaper self with nothing but her boobs to make her feel happy about—"

"FINE! But at least make it symmetrical, Liz. Got that?" I said back harshly.

"YAY! Girl time! Clothes can wait, First, we have to do something about this hair of yours. Split ends are just NOT gonna cut it for ya. Luckily, I get my hair done at a store in this mall, so I can help you out." She said happily, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the crowd of people to a store that was pink on the inside and the name was 'Hair Boutique' (original, IKR?).  
Once inside, Liz talked to the overly accessorized older teen at the counter. After about ten minutes of this, she came back to me, pulling me over to a salon chair.

"Okay, Kid, if she asks, your name is Katie, okay? A girl with the name Death the Kid is even weirder than a boy that name." She told me. "I already told her to just do some layering and trimming, so no need to worry about that."

"Okay." I replied. This was good, since I know nothing about hair or it's styling. Soon after that, a young adult with long, curly blonde hair and pink highlights came in. Her sleeveless top reached just below her hips, hugging her narrow form, and was a bright purple fabric. Her skinny jeans were dark blue and had worn patches in them. They stopped at the ankles, just above a pair of jet black leather flats.

"Hey Ami, how's it going?" Liz asked the girl.

"Nothing much. same trim as usual?" Ami asked Liz.

"No, I'm making Katie over here get her split ends off." Liz gestured vaguely over to where I sat, listening to the girls chat.

"Okay, well, I'll get started right away." The blonde woman walked over to me, smiling kindly, her overly make-upped face giving off a friendly vibe.

"Hey, Katie, is it?" She asked. When I nodded, she continued. "Cool, well, I'm Ami, and Liz told me you just want the ends off, correct?"

"Yes, please." I said simply, taking off the hat I was wearing. Apparently, I forgot about the sanzu lines.

"Wow, how'd you get you're hair dyed like that?" Ami asked, obviously talking about the lines.

"Oh, uh, my friends pranked me at a slumber party, and it turned out the stuff was permanent, so, yeah." I said, trying to make it convincing.

"Yeah, friends can be the worst." She sighed, getting out some scissors and a comb. "My friends dared me once to burn every shirt in my closet. Turns out, they were all drunk, and my favorite shirts weren't in my closet, so it was good." The stylist shrugged, combing my hair out. "Hey, your hair would look AMAZING flattened. Mind if I straighten it?" She asked.

"No, it's good. Do what you want." I said to her. "Just don't burn my head with that thing. I've seen Liz do it enough times to form a paranoia."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good at this. They wouldn't have hired me if I wasn't." Ami laughed, pulling out a pink hair straightener and some hairspray. "So let's get started, shall we?"

-fifty minutes later-

"Wow, this looks GREAT. Thanks Ami!" Liz squealed, looking at me. Ami had straightened my hair out fully, leaving no waves behind. She had cut my hair up to my shoulders, and gave me the slightest of bangs. All in all, it looked great.

"Yeah, this is great, thanks!" I waved to her as we left, putting my beanie back on.

"Okay, now we've gotta get you a new wardrobe." Liz said excitedly to me. "So, I know you want to keep wearing black, but that's not gonna cut it for Soul. You have to look, well, more young, and... modern." She put large emphasis on the word modern.

"Um, okay, I get it, I dress like an adult. but please, NO asymmetrical stuff, please!" I begged.

"Okay, okay. So, I was thinking for you, a more skateboarder, tomboyish look. It gives you the right amount of black, and a little pop of color to keep it interesting. Plus, you use Beelzebub all of the time, so you kinda ARE a skateboarder." The pistol reasoned. "So, we're going to this store." She pointed at a store that was obviously where the stereotypical 'skateboarder' went to buy clothes.

When we went inside, there was a large array of clothes Liz was already suggesting for me to try on. I told her that, since every other one of my friends wore a single outfit to school, I'd choose one for that, and some others for casual things.

The first outfit I chose was pretty okay. It consisted of some skinny jeans, colorful high tops, my normal black beanie (that I had now dubbed mine), a simple black t shirt, and a black hoodie with a little cat mouth, nose, eyes, and ears on the hood. The ears poked up out of the hood. When I showed it to Liz, she said it was adorable and bought like ten of the same jeans, shirt, and hoodie so that could be my school outfit. She only bought on pair of the high tops, because they're shoes, and you can just wear the same pair of shoes every day.

About thirty minutes later, we were out of the mall with bags and bags of clothes. I have to admit, shopping was pretty fun. After the skater store, we went around some girly stores and Liz bought some cute stuff for herself, and some for me, too. Once home, we both rushed up to my room, filled my closet with my new clothes, put my boy clothes in a drawer, and I put on one of my school outfits.

"See, Kid? Told you you would like it," Liz smiled.

"Okay, you were right, now when are your friends coming over?" I asked. Perfect timing. Right after I asked the doorbell rang, and Maka's voice came through the door. "Hey Liz! I'm here!"

"Now." The pistol said back to me, nervous.

**ooooo, cliffy! Wait for chappie 3 to find out what's next! Bye!**


End file.
